It only takes 1 thing
by Roses-r-red
Summary: Conor soon finds that one thing
1. Default Chapter

"For the love of a child." By: Roses_r_red  
  
Rated PG-13 There will be more swearing later I think.  
  
Summary: Wow do I suck at these. Ummm this is a story about Conor & another girl. It gose through there life & friend ship together. It is all so about how Conor's view's change as he grows up.  
  
Disclaimer time! I own nothing notta zip! Oh well..Wait I do own Eve! Ha I own some one! PLEASE! PLEASE! R & R! But rember flames are a no no! Then Angel will find you & kick you evil ass!  
  
A/N this is my first Angel fic & all so my frist serious fic! Woah! Me being serious that's some thing that don't happen a lot! P.s hope you likes my english lol! PP.S~ I still can't figure out how to get over that one big paragraph thing that is why it looks kinda funny! ----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*- ---*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*  
  
"Oh he thinks he can just kick me out of the house. I know he thinks I will come back I'll show him." He continued to mumble as he walked down the beach. Up ahead he thought he saw a group of people they all seemed to be in a circule looking at some thing, He kept his distance but he squinted to see what was going on. They weren't people they where vampires. He held back the ugre to go & slay them all & he let ciriouity get the best of him.  
  
"You know we should kill you right here right now." The leader said.  
  
"Well I would be scared but I think it would be kind of hard. I mean it's not like you guys are the smartest vampires in the first place."  
  
Now that sentence got to Conor not the sentse but how it was said. It was said by a girl a young one at that. How could they be trying to kill a girl. Well that was enough for him. He grabbed a piece of drift wood it wasn't a stake but now really wasn't the time to be picky about what to use.  
  
"Leave her alone." He yelled. They all turned around even the girl to look at him.  
  
"Oh who is going to make me you?" The leader said.  
  
"Listen I don't want to have any trouble just let her go."  
  
"Hey dude um yeah I can handel this myself." She said.  
  
Just as she said that one of them smashed a board against her head & she fell to that sand. At that Conor started to attack all of them, & one by one they were all destroyed. He walked up to the uncouis girl in the sand. He carefully turned her on her back & pushed a piece of her light brown hair out of her face & then checked to see if she was breathing. Yup, she was just unconiuous. He picked her up he didn't know what to do. What if she was dying what if it was his fault & she would die in his arms before he got any help. He went as fast as he could & ran up some hard concret steps he opened the large door at the top. He looked inside at the 2 shocked faces of Gunn & Fred.  
  
"She needs help." Was all he could manage to say. They ran her to a bed upstairs. He sat in the door way watching them looking over the girl.  
  
"Is she dead?" Conor said as he slowly walked in the room.  
  
"No she's just unconscious.She'll be ok when she comes to." Fred said. Conor sighed but just as he was abel to to relax a little some thing unexpected happened. Angel walked in right past him to the bed. He was obvously worried.  
  
"What happened to her?" He said as he looked at the young girl.  
  
"She was surronded by a gang of vampires. They where going to kill her so I stoped them but not before they hit her, I mean knocked her out with that board. So I did the only thing I knew & brought her here. But Fred said she'll be ok." Conor said all of that as if he was a little 3 year old trying to get out of troubel. But that's when some thing Conor expected less happened Angel walked up & hugged him. He hugged him back not really because he wanted to it was more of a reflex.  
  
"Why don't we get you some thing to eat." Angel said. Conor nodded.  
  
They both walked into the kitchen Conor sat down at the tabel while Angel fixed him a sandwhich. An errie silence was in the air. Conor sat there not saying any thing. What would he say 'Oh yeah I still hate you & wish you where still down at the bottom of the ocean' he knew that wouldn't have been a good idea.  
  
But then Angel broke the silence.  
  
"So how have you been getting along?"  
  
"Ok I guess." He said still not knowing what else to say.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah." He said. 'Oh great there gose that silance again.' He sat there for a second & decied it was time to say some thing again.  
  
"Um do you think it's ok for me to stay here till I know she's ok?" Conor asked.  
  
"I don't see why not." Conor was pretty surprised by that he was really expecting to get a no. He smiled.  
  
"I was getting pretty worried about you anyways." Angel admitted. Conor just smiled even if his dad was a demond at times e thought he wasn't half bad. Just as he was about to say something Fred walked in.  
  
"Hey I thought you 2 should just know I gave her some drugs so she will be out for the rest of tonight & probly till tomorrow night." Fred said.  
  
"Well till she get's better Conor's going to stay with us." Angel said.  
  
"Ummm Angel can I talk to you in the other room?" She said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked in another room where they were sure Conor couldn't hear them.  
  
"Are you sure that's smart? I mean he just tried to banish you to the bottom of the ocean for eterainty & now just because he saved some humans life you don't think he won't go after you in a second?"  
  
"No I have a good feeling about this." He said as he walked out of the room leaving Fred just satnding there shakeing her head.  
  
"I hope you know what your doing." She said to herself. 


	2. A new face

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything! If I did I would have a computer that's spell check worked on!  
  
The next night:  
  
The unconscious girl stirred a little & yawned. Then she opened her eyes & sat up. She looked around. Fred was just walking by & looked in the room. She smiled at the girl she couldn't be older then Conor. She walked in the room.  
  
"Feel better?" Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, where am I?"  
  
"Angel Investagtions."  
  
"Angel is he here?"  
  
"Yeah hold on I'll go get him."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Fred walked & looked in ever room as she walked down the long hall way. She stopped when she found him sitting thinking. She stood in the door way. She knew he knew she was there.  
  
"The girl she's up & she said she wants you, do you know her?" He got right up & walked toward the door. He stopped & looked at her.  
  
"Yeah I do thanks Fred." He said with a smile. Then he walked till he found the room she was in. She was walking around looking at the room. He walked in but she didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Long time no see." He said. The girl smiled & hugged him.  
  
"Too long." She said.  
  
"You better sit down you had quiet a hit to the head."  
  
"What happened exactly?"  
  
"Well from what I heard you got your ass kicked & Conor brought you here."  
  
"Is Conor your.You know son?"  
  
"Yeah he is."  
  
"I heard that you knocked Darla up I just didn't belive it."  
  
"Yeah neither did I."  
  
"But wait he's too old. Am I missing some thing?"  
  
"He was pulled into another univeres that's why he's so old."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"I really wish he was still just a baby it would be so much easier." "Teen mood swings?"  
  
"Hell yes. He all so belives I am evil & killed his "dad" so he tried to trap me at the bottom of the ocean."  
  
"Well he's a happy guy now ain't he."  
  
"Can you do me a favor don't tell him about you or at least not right now he won't take it good."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You must be hungry let's get you something to eat."  
  
"Ok." She said as she got up they walked to the kitchen where all the others where.  
  
"Hey guys I'll like you all to met someone. This is Eve. Eve this is Fred,Gunn, & Conor."  
  
"Hi. Nice to met you all."  
  
"You must be hungry. Want some like soup or some thing?" fred asked.  
  
"Yeah I would like that. Thank you." She said with a smile.  
  
They all soon went back to what they where doing before. Just leaving Eve & Conor at the tabel.  
  
-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****-****- ****-****-****  
  
Short I know but it will get better I promise! Just keep reviewing & I'll keep writeing! Ok? See how that works? 


End file.
